codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Scyphozoa
The '''Scyphozoa' is a monster designed by X.A.N.A. to steal Aelita's childhood memory when she and her father first came to Lyoko. It serves a number of purposes for X.A.N.A. personally: the predominant two of its tasks are to drain a victim's memory, drain energy, or plant viruses in other warriors. The Scyphozoa originated from the fifth sector, Carthage.The Scyphozoa was first shown in Uncharted Territory. It is possible that it was the first monster to come into existence. Unlike normal monsters, who move physically through legs, rolling, or flying, the Scyphozoa can levitate swiftly over gaps and surface-less areas without any visible support. It has no laser weapons; rather, it uses a few of its tentacles to paralyze its foes whilst using the rest to drain its victim's memory/energy or possess them. If it succeeds in the first task, it drops its foe and leaves him or her for dead. Although its main target is Aelita, the Scyphozoa also stole Yumi's Genetic Code so she couldn't rematerialize in Missing Link, stole Aelita's memory, and also possessed William in Final Round. The creature also has a habit of surviving any attack thrown at it by the Lyoko warriors. Its Eye is located on a diamond on its head; only its tentacles and head are ever hit though. While the tentacles can be severed, its head never takes any visible damage, although hitting either causes it to release any victim within its grasp. The tentacles can regenerate over time. In The Key, the last episode of the second season, the Scyphozoa succeeded in stealing Aelita's memories (which was revealed in the episode to be the pieces necessary for X.A.N.A. to escape the supercomputer), effectively killing her. Franz Hopper sacrificed himself for his daughter, however, and she regained her memories. Having completed its original purpose in the second season, X.A.N.A. uses the Scyphozoa in the third season to possess Aelita through viral implanting. She is then used to wipe out complete sectors on Lyoko by entering the sector's way tower and entering the code: X.A.N.A.; the sector then disappears. Thrice, X.A.N.A. succeeded in using this method: he wiped out the Forest Sector in "Lyoko Minus One"; the Desert Sector in "The Pretender", and the Mountain Sector in "Double Trouble", and in "Sabotage" Aelita did it to gain power for the supercomputer. Finally, X.A.N.A. possesses William in the last episode of the season, "Final Round", to destroy Lyoko's core and, effectively, Lyoko itself. The Scyphozoa's role in the fourth season is minor as it still possesses Aelita on occasion; however, it is shown to be capable of draining the Skid's life points with its tentacles and got data from the Skid so the Sharks could have torpedoes as weapons. The fourth season also marks the only time the creature is ever destroyed. As the creature attempts to drain the Skid's shields in "The Lake", Aelita recharges the Skid's shields by activating all the Towers on Lyoko and transferring the power to the Skid. The Scyphozoa is caught off guard and is sent flying off the Skid, landing near by. The Scyphozoa disappeared soon after. However, like with X.A.N.A's other monsters, it continues to reappear throughout the season. It reappears in "Wrong Exposure" to posses Aelita to make her throw herself in the digital sea. After it is done possesing her, the Scyphozoa is never seen again. The Scyphozoa shows up in Code Lyoko DS as a boss in numerous levels, and must be dealt with for the levels to be finished. Trivia * Besides the Transport Orb, the Scyphozoa and the Manta are the only monsters to have appeared in all 5 sectors of Lyoko. * The Scyphozoa stole data from the Skid in The Lake. * It is rumored that X.A.N.A. only has one or two Scyphozoas in existence. It has never been defeated by one of the Lyoko Warriors because it has always retreated. The process of activating towers that Aelita used to send a powerful shield charge to the Skid in The Lake was able to defeat the Scyphozoa. When it appeared the second time in Season 4 in the episode Wrong Exposure, that might've been a second one or a recreation of the first. The Scyphozoa may not be immune to Team Lyoko's attacks; it just has so many life points, making it difficult to defeat. * In Contact, Aelita refers to the Scyphozoa as the 'Skiphizoa'. *Most people refer to it as a giant squid or jellyfish. *William once called it a "giant jellyfish thingy." Gallery Scyphozoa_2.jpeg 33.jpg 2011-09-15 0954.png 2011-09-15 0951 001.png Dabadguy.jpg Scypozoa card-1-.jpg scyphozoa.jpg Scyphozoa_Aelita_Capture.jpg Schyphizoa_Behind_You.png Different_Times_aelita_was_captured.gif Not_Again.jpg es:Scyphozoa Category: Monsters Category:Monsters in every region Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villians